Masters of the zoo
by Master-of-Feelings
Summary: I know the title sucks. But I can change that anytime. So the 7 masters are transported to the CPZ. And Alexis, Private and Marlene are the first three to greet them. But after all the joyous occasion, will someone destroy it? Pairings: TiPo, Crane x Viper, Skilene, and Kolexis.
1. Crane and Viper

**Hey there. It's a crossover about KFP and PoM. Okay, summary: The masters were transported to the Central Park zoo, making the animals curious. Skipper and the team are there to find out if they're part of Blowhole's team or no ones but theirs. Okay, so enjoy reading and review. And Alexis is the only oc used here.**

* * *

After hearing new animals were transported to the zoo, Alexis quickly ran to the zoo to check it out. Using her skate board to travel there, she saw the crates as she passed the truck. Finally she reached the zoo. She passed many people, who were staring at her for looking like Vanellope (from Wreck-it Ralph), complete with candies and her jacket is only pink.

"A giant panda, a south Chinese tiger, a golden snub-nose monkey, a green tree viper, a black necked crane, a Chinese mantis, and a red panda with clothes. Cute." Alexis said as she went to the penguin habitat.

As Alexis went to the Penguin habitat, she overheard people about the replacement of the old king, meaning Alex, who joined Circus Zaragoza. And that replacement was the female tiger with clothes. It was kind of weird for them, animals wearing clothes. Alexis just shook it off as she reached the habitat. She zapped herself with an animal ray gun, resulting: black bangs and feathers, tangerine beak and webbed feet. She hopped to the penguin habitat and went inside.

"Hey, bro." Alexis greeted.

"Hello, sister." Skipper greeted as he gave her a fish.

"Thanks. So you heard about the new animals?"

"Well, yes. They're pretty weird for us."

"How about we greet them?" Private suggested.

"Maybe, we should." Alexis said as they left the habitat and went to the Crane habitat.

Skipper face-palmed as he and the other two followed them. Meanwhile, Marlene tagged along Alexis and Private. When they reached the crane habitat, they saw the black necked crane wearing a gold straw hat. Alexis was first to greet him.

"Hi, my name's Alexis." The crane smiled.

"I'm Crane. Master of the crane style." Alexis tilted her head as she remembered where she heard the name.

"O-oh yeah, these are my best friends, Marlene is the brown otter and the penguin is Private." Alexis said as Marlene and Private smiled nervously.

"Great to meet ya'h. Wait. Animals are allowed to go out of their habitat?" Crane asked.

"Yep. Only at night time or the zoo is closed for the day, week, month or year." Private said.

"You came from China, right?" Marlene asked.

"Yep. The other six are my friends. Well, except the red panda. He's my master."

"Awesome. Since the zoo is closed, why don't we go out of your habitat and go to the green tree viper habitat?" Alexis suggested.

"Sure, hop on my back." Crane said as the three climbed his back and left the habitat.

At the same time, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico arrived. Skipper face-palmed as he and the others slid to the green tree viper habitat. As the the four arrived, Crane landed next to the viper's tree.

"Hey, Viper." Crane greeted.

"Hey, Crane. Who are they?"

"Oh, they're my new friends. Viper, I would like to introduce you Alexis, the female penguin, Private and Marlene the otter." Crane said as the other three waved their flippers/paws.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Viper. Master of the Snake style." Viper said as she shook her tail with Alexis' flipper.

"We want to meet the other 4. Can you come?" Private asked nicely as Viper nodded.

Viper and the three hoped on Crane's back as he flew to the tiger habitat. Meanwhile, Skipper groaned as they continued to slid to the other habitat.

* * *

**Great start? I hope it is. Review please.**


	2. Monkey and Tigress

**I'm back already? Seriously. All I want to say is... ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST FRIEND, VALERIE! Okay I'm done. So enjoy reading and review.**

* * *

While flying, Crane was blushing under his hat. Viper was starting to get curious as she came closer. Alexis smirked as she whispered something to Marlene. Marlene giggled as Private was getting curious too. Alexis and Marlene just smiled at him. Meanwhile, the 3 penguins have spotted them as they hit the pole harder. Back on Crane and the others, Alexis saw the three as she laughed and almost fell overboard. The good thing was, they arrived at the monkey habitat.

"Hey Monkey." Crane greeted.

"Oh hello, Crane, Viper." Monkey greeted.

"Who are they?" Monkey asked.

"That's Alexis, Private and Marlene." Viper said as Marlene shook hands/paws with him.

"Glad to meet you. I'm Monkey, master of the Monkey style." Monkey said as he saw Alexis and blushed.

Meanwhile, the three reached the monkey habitat. Breathless and tired, Skipper almost fainted from the exhaustion. Kowalski and Rico looked at the three masters.

"Hi, Kowalski." Alexis greeted.

"Hey, Lexi." Kowalski greeted as Alexis jumped from the habitat and shot herself with the humanizer and her same clothes appeared.

"She's a human?" Viper asked.

"Yup. She can talk to animals." Kowalski said.

"Wow. She's so amazing." Viper said as they left to go to the tiger habitat.

At the same time, someone was watching them in the shadows. As they left, that someone followed them. Meanwhile, they have finally arrived to the tiger habitat.

"Hey, Tigress." Viper greeted with excitement.

"Hello, Viper." Tigress greeted with a monotone voice.

"Wanna meet someone?" Viper asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"Over there's Alexis, she can talk to animals, that's Private, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and that otter is Marlene." After the introduction, the lemurs came to the scene.

"Who is that pretty tiger?!" Julien asked.

"That's Tigress. She's master of the Tiger style." Private said with a smile.

"And she is really a mammal who can fight like us." Kowalski said.

"Can someone get this lemur off my sight?" Tigress asked as the lemur received a kick from Private.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Private said as he smiled.

"So how about we meet the other two?" Alexis suggested.

"We should meet Po first then Master Shifu."

* * *

**I know it's short because I was sewing my shorts! XD It's for my project so please review.**


End file.
